If it Hadn't Been
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: What if Bay and Daphne had never been switched? How different would things be? My take on how different things would be if the switch had never happened. Switched at Birth AU.


**If it Hadn't Been**

**A Switched at Birth Fanfiction**

_**XxLynChanxX**_

_**~Prologue~**_

_October 22nd, 1995_

Nurse Munos blinked the sleep out of her eyes, trying to read the tag on the baby's ankle. She scanned the beds, looking for the one that matched the baby's tag. There, in the back corner. She stumbled, still half asleep, making sure the baby didn't fall from her hold. She put the baby in the crib and her eyes fell on the tag. No, the last number was wrong. She checked the baby's tag again. There would be trouble if the family took home the wrong baby. Especially if she told them that she messed up because the hospital was working her too hard. She would lose her job, and then where would she be? The baby's tag didn't match up to the one on the crib, and now the baby was fussing.

"Please be quiet," she whispered, taking the baby out of it's crib. The baby had such pretty dark hair, just barely covering the top of her head.

"Nurse Munos, once you've placed that baby, we have another one ready for you," one of her co-workers called. Nurse Munos called back that she heard them and found the right crib for the baby in her arms.

"There you go little one," she said, double checking the tags, just in case. The numbers matched and Nurse Munos headed into the ward to collect the other baby. The woman was trying to breastfeed her child, but she was having problems. She began explaining how it was her first time, because of some problem she'd had with her first baby. Nurse Munos smiled and nodded, helping this woman, Kathryn Kennish, and taking the baby off her hands when the baby had fed.

"Her name is Bay," Kathryn said with a smile. "Bay Madeline Kennish,"

"I'll take good care of her for you," Nurse Munos promised. She took hold of the baby and checked her ankle number as she walked. A smile crossed the nurse's face. This baby was the one that belonged in the crib she'd accidentally placed the other baby into. Had she not caught her mistake, she would have switched this baby with the last one.

"Bay Madeline Kennish," Nurse Munos said to the sleeping infant. It was a pretty name, and a pretty baby. She would grow up in a privileged home. She wouldn't want for anything, because she would be able to afford everything. Nurse Munos almost felt jealous. To be born into riches and never worry about going hungry. Never worrying about how to feed a family. Never worrying about working days on end just to make ends meet.

"You're a lucky one, Bay." The nurse said, smoothing the baby's blonde hair. She placed the baby in her crib, making sure once again that the serial numbers matched up. The cribs for the babies she had almost switched were beside each other. Watching them sleep, Nurse Munos felt slightly jealous. Again. Of infants. Not a care in the world, for either of them. All they had to do was sleep. How she wished she could sleep. But she had a job to do. She couldn't sleep. Not just yet. Another nurse came in to fill out the personal information. The co-worker knew how long Nurse Munos had been working.

"There's no one in the breakroom, if you need a cup of coffee. Or a nap. I can take over for you for a little while."

"I can handle it. They have to give me some time off after today."

"You know them. Big hospital trying to save a little money. Take a rest. It won't hurt anyone."

"I can finish my shift. I'll rest in a little while." Nurse Munos said, dismissing her co-worker. There was still a lot to do for these two children that she'd very nearly swapped. They needed attention, blankets. There were more important things than sleep right now.

"I can do it," she promised. "Really, I can." Her co-worker gave her a look, but didn't question anything. She had been overworked before too. She understood the loss of pride that came from sleeping in the breakroom.

The nurse for the two babies left the room, planning on getting them better blankets to stay warm and then going to inform their mothers that their babies were doing just fine. She was able to hand the blankets off to a co-worker, giving them specific instructions as to where the babies were located, and she headed back to the Kennish room.

"Is Bay alright?" Kathryn asked. She looked tired, but there was more worry to her eyes than there was exhaustion.

"Your daughter is fine. She's asleep now. I just had extra blankets sent to her, to keep her warm." Nurse Munos decided against mentioning the near-switch. She didn't need this family to hound her, or have her tailed.

"Do you have any extra painkillers?" Kathryn asked. Nurse Munos nodded and pressed the nurse call button.

"They'll be here shortly," she said with a smile. Kathryn shut her eyes and leaned back in her bed. She thanked the nurse and started to doze off, which Nurse Munos took as her sign to move along to the other mother. Her records listed her as Regina Vasquez, with daughter, Daphne Paloma Vasquez. The nurse knocked once on the door, and a handsome man with distinct features opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked. His accent was thick, but understandable.

"Are you," the nurse looked down at her notes. "Angelo Sorrento?"

"Yes. Come in. Gina is sleeping." The nurse stepped inside the room where Regina Vasquez was indeed asleep in her bed.

"I just came to let you know that your daughter is fine. She's asleep now, and I've had extra blankets..." she paused to yawn, not doing a good job of concealing her exhaustion.

"Are you tired? Do you need to rest for a minute?" Angelo asked, offering up a chair. Nurse Munos tried to decline, but her legs weren't supporting her weight the way they were meant to. She sat down, taking a few deep breaths.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "It's been a rough couple of days. I've been working for...God, I can't even remember. It's been a few days since I've even been home." Why was she telling him this? He was a stranger. He could get her fired if he filed a complaint against the hospital. She regrettably pushed herself out of the chair, muttering about how she needed to go check on the babies. She was out of the room before Angelo Sorrento could even ask for her name.


End file.
